Flat no-leads packages, such as quad-flat no-leads (QFN) and dual-flat no-leads (DFN) packages, enable electrical and mechanical connection of integrated circuits (ICs) to substrates such as printed circuit boards (PCBs). In various implementations, flat no-lead packages may include a thermal pad to improve heat transfer from the integrated circuit to the substrate (e.g., a PCB).
In this context, further improvements may be desirable in terms of, for example, reducing the cost of the lead frame (LF), achieving a flexible (e.g., “universal”) LF design, and reducing development time.